Make Tonight Last
by KateMB
Summary: The full-body massage Castle gives Beckett from 5x22, but it doesn't have anything to do with the episode. This has happy sexy times.


**Make Tonight Last****Author's Note: I began this fic before seeing "The Squab and The Quail". I wanted to see 5x22 and 5x21 ("Still") in the correct order, but me being eager, I still saw some spoilery tweets, Tumblr posts, and screencaps. I found out how the episode ended, and I saw a couple people tweet how much they wanted a post-ep featuring the massage. I really wanted to give them that. Since I hadn't seen "The Squab and The Quail", (and after I did watch it, I wanted happy sexy times instead of her worried about their future), this fic isn't a direct continuation of it. My story dives right into the massage and only barely touches upon it.**

His oiled hands move slowly up her bare back. She sighs, and her body shivers. This is only the beginning, and he has her relaxed and on edge at the exact same time. His hands must contain magical properties. Her arms are folded, her head turned sideways resting on them, her hair cascading off the table. She moans when his tough yet gentle fingers grip her shoulders and begin kneading her flesh. He alternates between flexing his fingers and pressing his palm into her. It's heavenly enough on her shoulders, but just imagine it at other, more intimate, body parts.

She's lost in the sexy background music and almost misses his questions: "Is that good? That enough pressure?" "Mmhmm," she moans. A hint of a smile forms on her face. He catches it and feels more confidence in what he's doing. Sure, he's touched and rubbed her body in all the pleasurable places and ways, but this is him wanting to relieve every ounce of tension in her and show her how much he appreciates her. It's not about sex. It's not about giving her an orgasm. Though, he assumes both are inevitable. No, tonight he wants to show her how he cares for her and how much he treasures her. And she is the truest treasure there could ever be. His eyes take a gander at her nude backside, and his mind takes him back to their first night together. How that finally came to be…wow. It's a miracle that he was with her that night and is with her now. He may have been a dumbass by choosing an imaginary world over her, but he knows how vital she is to his current existence. She is his everything.

His fingers now knead her upper back with more pressure, and she lets out a light gasp. "Too much?" "No. Just right." He grins and sets one hand on top of the other to massage the center, where her spine lies. She buries her face in her arms with a grunt. "That's just what I need," she murmurs. He doesn't quite understand her, but he doesn't want to disrupt the atmosphere by talking very much, so he fights to let his curiosity go.

He keeps his hands together and moves them slowly down the center of her back, working her hard but right, pushing the tension out of her. At the edge of her lower back, he eases the pressure and resumes rubbing her with both hands directly on her. His fingers space out, and his hands run over her entire canvas, digging into her skin lightly. Her back is beautifully gleaming with oil, and he starts to feel a little giddy with excitement to turn her over and get her front oiled.

Oh my God, Kate Beckett's boobs and abs and thighs glistening with massage oil. Her whole gorgeous body oiled up. He needs to maintain control of himself.

Even as his mind wanders and his body is doing an internal happy dance, his hands never pause or go off track. They reach her neck and give her an excellent rubbing. They resume working on her back until it's time to start the transition to another area. He traces two fingers up and down the center of her back. They slip dangerously low across her waist, and she laughs, "Ticklish. You know I'm ticklish there."

Yes, he knew, but this time he forgot. Too focused on preparing her for going farther south.

And thank the heavens that he's allowed to.

He swipes his palms over her desirable rear, and she releases this sexy little wicked moan while turning her head and wearing a salacious smirk. He cups her bum and begins kneading the plump flesh while telling her, "Good thing we're together now. I don't have to be a gentleman, and I'm allowed to do this. I can be as lewd as I want."

She giggles and agrees, "Yes, you can. You have my permission."

"Ooh!" He arches an eyebrow while making circles with his thumbs. "Just you wait, my dear detective."

His tender fingers make circles over her smooth cheeks, keeping a loose touch. Little moans escape her. He delicately runs two fingers simultaneously along the bottom edges of her cheeks. She's feeling so uninhibited that she suggests, "You can be naughtier than that." He gives her a pinch, replying, "This isn't about being naughty. I'm not here to have my way with your body." He takes a deep breath, calming himself from her request, and moves his hands all over, rubbing every inch, making her go, "Mmmmmmmm." She can't help but feel turned on, despite his refusal to dip between her legs. She absentmindedly parts her legs an inch, feeling hotter with a fierce desire for him.

But she can't bear to disrupt or stop this magnificent expertise.

"Can I tell you something," she whispers, closing her eyes.

And this was suppose to be a quiet activity, he thought.

She doesn't give him a chance to answer. "I've never had a butt massage before."

He grins, but rather than asking her how she's enjoying it, he keeps his mouth shut. And she should be impressed by that. Or at least surprised.

His digits travel over her thighs, behind her knees, and down her legs – a slight preview of what's to come. He gently massages the backside of her knees before trailing her stunning model's thighs. She groans in protest at the loss of his hands but smiles when she feels them again, re-oiled. He spreads the oil down and up her long legs and then zeroes in on her thighs. "Ohh. Wow…" She couldn't hold back.

Keeping his hands in an up-and-down motion, he leans to be as close to her ear as possible to whisper, "Sexy." His seductive voice sends chills all through her, and she feels a certain hot spot warming up.

He gives all his attention to one leg, his fingers kneading the skin and muscles of her thigh and working their way down. He hits the back of her knee just right. He knows this because of her contented sigh. Prodding into the bottom length of her leg, he locks his fingers together and creates swirls and swishes. He stops at the heel of her foot, wanting to wait until she's turned over to tackle her feet. He quickly moves to the other side of the table to tiptoe two fingers up her right leg. This makes her eyes open and her grin with her tongue poking out between her teeth. He figured he'd throw in a tad bit of childish fun. Her eyes shut again, as if he hit a button, as his thumbs dig into her skin. Keeping his hands anchored to her leg, he coasts his thumbs up her leg and makes rings at the back of her knee. Then, his hands wander up and down her thigh, and she feels completely relaxed. Nothing is on her mind. Her brain is empty of coherent thought. She can only concentrate on his hands on her and the way they feel as they rub her sensitive, silky skin. "Oh, Castle," she whispers, not knowing how she managed to say it. More warmth pools between her legs as his hands creep along her upper thigh, a hint of a caress beneath her cheek. His fingers put more pressure on her, and she lets out a quick, urgent groan.

Then, he stops. And eases his hands away.

"Think you can turn over," he inquires softly after taking one last look at her gleaming back side.

"Maybe," she whispers, eyes fluttering open. She flicks a glance back to him prior to propping herself up and facing forward. "Think you can handle the front?"

"I believe I just showed you how skilled I am," he says, stepping to his original position, gearing up for more oil.

She bows her head in a smile. "Not what I meant."

He watches as she starts to turn over. She hesitates. "I'm not going to slide off the table, am I?"

He chuckles. "You know I'd catch you, but no."

His eyes widen and his breath hitches as she completes her movement, her beautiful, sexy front side laid out in all its naked glory. He has to force his eyes shut so he can mentally tell himself to settle down and stay on task. She's staring at him, noticing how affected he is. She looks smug while commenting, "That's what I meant."

He has to take a couple deep breaths. His gaze can't help but flow from her thighs to her breasts. "Are you cold," he wonders, noticing her stiff nipples.

"Just the opposite," she answers with a sly smile and a wink. She lays her arms at her sides and shuts her eyes, eager for the next phase of this massage.

He smirks, even though her sight is disabled, and takes her right foot in his hand, forgoing the reapplication of oil. She immediately gasps, excited by his hands on her again. He gives her foot a rubdown, putting pressure on the center and tugging at each of her cute toes. He slides his fingers between her toes and holds her foot so his fingers dig into the front. As his fingers sweep over her ankle, his palms are hitting her heel. "Just right," he hears from her.

He applies the same efforts to her left foot. One set of fingers swipe down the front of her foot before putting pressure in the middle of the back, rubbing the area for a minute. They rub between her toes and tenderly pull on each toe. His thumbs push into the skin while massaging all over before he holds her foot to his chest to massage the front of it. He feels her toes flex against him, and there's a flutter in his stomach. He truly loves every little move she makes when she's touching him.

After gently caressing her ankle, he sweeps above it, and she sighs. She is so very eager for his hands to move higher on her. She can't even put into words how much she craves his hands higher.

And he indulges in her hidden desires. After dipping more oil onto his hand, he runs it over her leg, knee, and thigh. Her blood is boiling for him. He sweeps his hands together and spreads oil onto her other leg, making sure not to leave a spot bare, and she unleashes this little hint of a moan. With a hand on each leg, he glides up and down her smooth, shiny skin. His fingers flex repeatedly, making her feel tingly with anticipation.

"I never knew you were this good with your hands," she mutters as he moves to work on her knees. "You've been holding out on me."

"Mmm, perhaps just waiting for the right time." He sets his hands on her right knee and swirls his thumbs around and against the bone. She gasps lightly when she feels his fingers open and trail up her thigh. "Stay relaxed," he whispers.

"I am," she fibs.

"No, you're not. I know your tells." His digits stop just below her nether region and graze her pelvis, and her breath hitches. "Relax. Imagine yourself floating in an ocean on a peaceful sunny day."

"Mmhmm." She breathes through her nose in and out, in and out, slowly, attempting to appease herself.

His fingers retreat and put pressure everywhere, using his entire hands, wanting to knock out all tension and soothe her muscle. He lifts his palms and kneads her with just his fingertips. He's sure she loves that, based on the tiny whimper she makes. He eases only two fingers up the middle and follows with two fingers of his other hand. He skates on her pelvis and dances down her inner thigh. He bends down to blow near her most private area and along her inner thigh, causing her to loose all train of thought. Sure, he told her to remain serene, but that didn't mean no teasing her.

He grips her thigh and fools her into thinking he's going to plant his lips on her. He gets that close to her skin. But instead, he stands back up and slips his hands over her thigh, down to her knee, and gently removes them. He pours just a drop of more oil onto his hand and walks over to spread oil on her left thigh. He then works on her knee, calming her down again. She forces her mind to return to the tranquil beach while his fingertips press into her skin and bone.

He eases a finger up her thigh teasingly slow and admires her glowing skin, mesmerized with how her skin can be so velvety and smooth. Must be magic. Or some hidden secret. Or the lotion he's caught a glimpse of her rubbing on.

"Stop teasing," she warns calmly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm your private masseuse. I can do what I want."

That makes her laugh.

"Shhhh."

"Sorry. But I'm your client. What I say should be what goes. So, no teasing."

"Those rules don't apply at this spa," he retorts.

She opens her eyes to give him a glare. He locks eyes with hers, willing her to keep quiet and not get riled up. To further his efforts, he begins massaging her left thigh, making her sigh, "Okaaay," and shut her eyes. "You know I won't do anything you don't like," he murmurs sexily, running his fingers all around her thigh. She moans, and his fingers apply just the right pressure to soothe her and arouse her.

His hands are on her thigh, sometimes working so close to her pleasure zone. How could she not be aroused?

He skirts two fingers down and two different fingers up the center of her thigh. He can tell that chills go through her and notices goosebumps rise to her surface. A hand moves over the outside while the other moves up her inside. Fingers are too close to that certain spot, and they swipe across her pelvis before moving away. She groans softly in frustration, and he scolds her a bit: "Patience!"

"Easy to say," she replies.

His fingers move over her entire thigh, fingers rubbing her with different intensity levels. Tender. Firm. Teasing. Squeezing. Mmmmm. She cannot imagine a better feeling than this, being putty in his hands. The moans from her say everything. When he leans down to blow at the top edge of her thigh and over her pelvis, she gasps. The moans return louder when his hands quickly wash away the rawness of his breath.

"You can't keep yourself calm, can you," he whispers, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Not when you do things with your mouth," she responds in a slightly mischievous tone.

He decides he needs to reacquire the silence and peacefulness he started off with. He speaks with his hands…moving them over her pelvis, his fingertips digging a bit. His fingers trail over her bones that stick out and dip down to her inner thighs directly close where she wants them. She loses her breath and opens her eyes for a few moments to watch. He looks up and catches her gaze. She narrows her eyes at him as if saying, "Don't tease me," and then shuts them again. He smirks and turns back to guide his hands to her waist. Such smooth skin here. One single digit glides across, making her shudder. He doesn't spend much time here before his hands are at the top of her chest, doing a slow slide down her body, his fingers staying connected while his hands gently press against her breasts and her abdomen. She sighs and smiles serenely, anticipating what's to come.

He re-palms with oil and spreads it over her abs, her sides, and all over her chest, including her breasts, which he cups in the process. Easing his hands down again, he tells her softly, "Could you raise your arms to your head or rest your head in your hands?"

"How about I do this?" Her hands rest on his very lightly and follow his movements, feeling him massaging her sides directly. He allows her that and feels even more confident in how he's touching her. Her hands aren't guiding his. They're letting his hands do their thing, and it's sensual to have her feel it like this. She experiences a more personal connection to him within this activity, mesmerized by feeling his hands working her skin. He caresses her softly, and she's amazed by how light and loving his large, strong hands can be.

Their hands skate over her abdomen and stomach before he sinks down to kiss each of her hands. He has something in mind for her hands and doesn't want them all oily. He'll take care of them much later. She somehow senses his thoughts and takes her hands off his, setting them aside her body. Instead of watching her hands leave, he eyes up her glistening upper body, her sexy breasts bathed in the massage oil. Ohh wow. He's never seen them like this, naturally, and she's never been this open with him regarding her body. He wants to commit this entire night to memory.

He shuts his eyes while slowly moving his hands in a circle around her adorable belly button. Most adorable belly button he's ever laid eyes on. A finger scoots over it prior to rejoining his buddies in gently compressing her stomach. She lets out another sigh. Then, he hears a gaspy 'yes' when he brings his hands up the sides of her breasts and over the top of her chest. She knows where his hands will soon be.

He massages her neck tenderly, is fingertips applying an extra soft pressure. He is still roaming blind, taking a page from her in losing himself in his actions. He has completely dived into her body, wanting nothing in the room to distract him and wanting nothing but her to occupy his senses. The smell of the oil and her alluring skin – a fierce combination. The mood-enhancing music is non-existent every time she releases a moan or a gasp or a sigh. Whatever the noise, it's all he can hear. The feel of the slippery oil covering her seducing skin has his body on fire. He's just as eager as she is to pleasure her sexually. His taste buds tingle with the thought of tasting her. A moan escapes him, and he quickly rubs her upper chest before plummeting between her breasts, lovingly massaging between them.

His eyes cannot remain shut for his hands traveling to her breasts, his clasped fingers looping around her areolas. A thumb brushes each nipple before his hands massage the underside of her soft mounds, palming them, flexing his fingers into them. She moans deeply a couple times and thinks to herself that somehow this feels differently from all the times he has fondled her breasts during foreplay. She's certainly not going to complain or point it out.

His fingers swirl over every inch of these sensitive melons before flicking her nipples around. She gasps and struggles to say, "Can't keep calm if you do something like that, Castle."

"Maybe I don't care if you're calm anymore," he says in a low, sexy tone. He blatantly cups her boobs and fondles them like he would if this was a regular night in bed, or against a wall, or in the shower. All she can let out is: "Ohhh. Mmmm." A smile creeps across her face, and she asks, "Does that mean we can move this to the bed?"

"Shhhh." He moves his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them and her upper arms steadily. Moments later, he travels to her collarbones, working them, her throat, and her neck gently. She sighs and breaks the silence: "You are really incredible with your hands."

"Why, Beckett, did you just compliment me again? Such a rarity." His hands slow to a stop. Lifting them from her body, he observes her eyes flickering open. A warm smile spreads, and she wonders, "What do I have to do to show my appreciation?"

"You'll have to keep thinking," he replies, "I'm not done with you yet." As if reading her mind, he bows to plants his lips on hers. She moans and moves her lips tranquilly with his. His lips move more forcefully but without deepening the kiss, and she feels powerless, compelled to let him control the kiss. She just can't deepen it. Feels too spectacular after such a long time isolated with him without kissing.

When he breaks away, he whispers in her ear, "How turned on are you?"

"You have to ask?" She flashes a slight smirk, whether he can see it or not.

"You remember that this wasn't about turning you on, right?" He kisses her ear quickly gives her lobe a light nip. She giggles. "Yeah. But your hands. And I'm naked. It was inevitable."

"Mmmm hmmmm. I'm gonna need you to move to the edge of the table." He straightens and locks eyes with hers. He gives her a wink and watches her slick body scoot forward. She parts her legs, reading his mind. As he kneels down in front of her, he remarks, "You've been a fairly cooperative client. I believe you deserve a reward." She props herself up to watch him as he opens her legs more and guides her legs over his shoulders. With a whiff of her enticing scent, he sets his mouth between her legs. She's so on edge that just the first press of his tongue rocks her to fall back on the table with a loud cry.

"Damn," he mutters, now knowing just how aroused she is. He moans as he tastes her, the vibrations causing her to cry out again. Her juices drip into his mouth as he sucks her, and she lets out gasp after gasp after extremely loud gasp. He isn't sure how much longer she'll last. She's so worked up. His tongue strokes her clit, and her inner walls clench, meaning it won't be too much longer before she's gasping with ecstasy.

He moans again, making her groan. This entire experience is only making him harder and even more eager to take her to bed. He craves her in every possible sexual, sensual way. And right now, he's having the best of her. Her natural flavor is intoxicating. He thinks he has a serious addiction problem. And it can only be satisfied by giving her this most gratifying delight.

"Ohhh yes, Castle…" She whispers that before she feels more intense sensations and yells, "YES! Castle!" She tries moving her hips and smiles when he lets her. He's gripping her thighs but doesn't hold her still. In fact, he likes her thrusting.

She shuts her eyes and needs to hold onto something, but the only thing she can reach comfortably is the table. She sets her feet onto his shoulders in an attempt to widen her legs more. Her whole body is alive, hips grinding, boobs jiggling, nothing is still. She climbs higher and higher to her peak, all the while releasing constant moans and gasps and screams. After all that peace and quiet, she has to be noisy. She can't hold back.

"CASTLE," she screams when his tongue wiggles over her clit, her walls clenching around nothing. His tongue is most phenomenal between her legs, sliding and bumping all the sensitive bits, giving her just the right amount of pressure. "Castle! Fuck, yes!" She's on the verge of intensity. She slows her thrusting and opens her eyes to look down to him. His tongue wiggles again and presses her clit like it's a toy button and he's a toddler who loves pushing the same button repeatedly. And that's what it takes to send her off the orgasmic cliff. She's crying out and yelling his name louder than any other time he's brought her to orgasm this way. Her body shakes violently, and she loses her breath, panting for him and the word 'yes'.

He eases his tongue off of her, and he's gasping for air in between licking his lips. He can't move, only focuses on how she's reacting. He takes a gander and notices hair sticking to her face. Her chest and face are flushed, and her forehead appears sweaty. He flashes a smirk, which she catches when she quickly props herself up to see him. She's still in need of air, but she pants, "Wow! Wow." As she lies back down, not being able to hold herself up anymore, she adds, "Fuck!"

Once she is relaxed and giddy and breathing regularly and able to think coherently, she realizes she's still covered in massage oil. She informs him, "If you expect me to shower, you'll have to hold me up and wash me yourself."

"That can be arranged," he replies. "But it'll have to wait." He shoves her legs off of him and stands up. He blows out some of the candles and turns the music off. Giving her an adoring smile, he fluently sweeps her up in his arms. Despite her being slippery, he has a firm hold on her. She wraps her arms around him and says softly, "How did you manage that?"

"Don't tell me you doubted me." He gives her a quick kiss and carries her to the left side of the bed as she giggles into his neck.

"You can be clumsy, Castle."

"Mm, not this time." He carefully lays her down on his bed of ivory sheets and rose petals. Their eyes never parting, he eases himself on top of her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Their eye contact remains, making their kiss feel more powerful.

His lips slow hers to just a light union of their mouths. He takes her bottom lip between his and sucks, much to her liking. She moans, and he lets go long enough for her to whisper, "I like it when you do that." He moans and pushes his lips to hers in a quick kiss. She grins and holds him tighter against her. They continue sharing swift and simple kisses while enjoying the feel of their bodies making small squirms and brief grinds together. And they stay further bonded through their eye contact.

She bends a knee and wraps a leg around his waist. He moans and immediately sets a hand on her waist, sliding up her thigh as far as he can reach before slipping back down. He feels what he can of her ass and uses his other hand to put enough distance between them to snake down her body and feel between her legs. She gasps, and he smirks. "Still wet? Mmmmm, Beckett." He takes her earlobe into his mouth, giving it a lovebite.

"Always for you, Castle," she murmurs sexily. She brushes her lips to his neck for a few sweet kisses, but for him, they're extremely hot. She feels how affected he is by a certain something poking her down south. This prompts her to run her fingernails down the front of his body and wrap her fingers around his huge, hard manhood underneath his boxers. "Fuck," he spits out into her ear.

"I'm more than ready, Castle," she assures him as she strokes him, making him groan.

"Yeahhhh…I can tell," he struggles to say.

When they eventually unite after first easing his boxers off, they both gasp with relief and excitement. Their bodies slide together, the front of him becoming wet with massage oil while her legs fight to stay wrapped around him. Her arms hold him to her, her fingers running through his hair. Their mouths lock together, open and free, tongues mingling wildly.

He moves in and out of her quickly, and she keeps up with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The way they move together gets better and better every time they do this, and they're stunned by that. Her walls clench around him, and he can't hold back the urgent groan that escapes him. The scent of her and the oil sucks him in, and he thinks of how much he's wanted her ever since she stripped off all her clothes and lied down on the massage table. A rush of aggression surges through him, making him toss her arms from him and grab her wrists, holding them to the bed roughly. He pounds into her harder, and it does wonders for her.

She calls out his name again and again: "Rick, Rick, Rick!" She tries to move her hands, but he doesn't loosen his grip. He's panting and groaning near her ear. The heat between them has risen to an extremely high level. Hair sticks to her face again as beads of sweat run down the back of his neck. Her walls tighten again, and it sends him over the edge. The feel of his explosion inside her plus the sounds of her name spewing from his mouth causes her to cry out uncontrollably while shattering under him. They ride out their sexual bliss together, breathing heavily and bodies shaking. He finally lets go on her wrists and soon collapses on top of her slippery form, his head lying on her chest. Her arms come around him, and her fingers stroke his neck and back lovingly. He soon tries to move off of her, not wanting to crush her, but her legs keep him there.

After a few minutes of catching air, she speaks: "Castle, that was…"

"Mmhmm. I don't think I can move." He lies so still with his eyes closed.

"Good. Just stay here." Her chin rests against his head.

He moans softly and basks in the feel of her wrapped around him. He's never felt warmer than when he's been in her arms. And she's never felt safer and more loved than when he's relaxed against her, holding her or letting her hold him. There's this calmness that surfaces between them. It's similar to the atmosphere during the massage, which always had this salacious undertone, except now they are completely at ease and satisfied. This night is so perfect.

She's truly grateful for her massage. All the attention he paid to nearly every part of her – how did he have so much focus? Usually he's so ADD, moving from one thing to the next or losing focus to something childish. She decides she wants to hear from him on this subject. "Castle, I'm kind of amazed that you could remain so focused on me and keep yourself quiet. I mean, I know you weren't quiet all the time, but that's mostly my fault, I suppose."

"Beckett, you think so little of yourself. I can easily stay focused on you, especially when you're naked. And keeping quiet… That was all about maintaining an atmosphere."

"Well, good work. Job well done, masseuse."

"So you liked it?" He has to ask.

"I loved it. Thank you so much, Castle." She runs a set of fingers through his hair.

He tilts his head up to stare into her eyes and kiss her. He tenderly presses his forehead to hers, and their noses touch. "You deserved it," he says seriously. "It's not quite over yet."

"Oh?" She keeps her eyes on him and lets him go so he can lie propped against the pillows beside her. He waggles his eyebrows at her, and she rolls her eyes with amusement. "What more could there be," she wonders, sitting up to be at his level.

"Lay against me, and you'll see," he clarifies. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. But you'll warm me up." She settles herself against him, her head on his shoulder, her legs stretched out and draped over his, and he wraps his arms snugly around her, making her moan loudly, dragging it out, showing how content she is.

"You have rose petals stuck to you," he murmurs softly. "I noticed them right before you got comfortable against me."

"Oh, that must be a sight," she responds with a laugh.

"It is. It's sexy." He runs a hand over her left shoulder and upper arm. "Just relaxxxx…" he whispers while lightly massaging her arm.

"You know I'm completely relaxed now." She sighs, letting him take control of her arm. She watches him run his fingers up and down the full length of her arm. She keeps it stretched out for him until he bends it and brings her palm to his lips. He clasps her hand in between his and proceeds in massaging it as well as playing with it and each of her fingers. He does whatever comes to mind – tracing each digit; making circles on her palm; kneading her knuckles; sliding in between her fingers – as he shows affection for her left hand. A part of her likes this more than any other phase of her massage.

He ends his ministrations with a soothing stroke over her lower arm and a tender rub of her wrist. He lays her arm down and begins manipulating her right arm – comforting massage of her shoulder and upper arm before sliding down the entire span of her arm. His fingers dig in and out as they move up and down, making her sigh again. She feels tired but wants to continue watching. He does much of the same with this hand once he captures it, bringing it to his mouth for a sweet kiss. "I sometimes can't believe how gentle and soft you are," she whispers.

He massages her hand in both of his as he responds, "Why?"

"Well…" She has to think of how to phrase this. "You are a very manly man. And you're a large man."

"Mmmhmm. In all the right ways," he can't help interrupting. Her hand lies on his palm side up as the fingers of his other hand dance and glide, feeling her lines, tickling her a bit.

She stumbles her way through her answer, not sure she has a clear point: "The way you exude your manliness, sometimes, would give the impression that you're not so loving and careful in intimate situations such as these. But you are a very sweet man. I see it on your face and in your eyes. Sometimes you come at me full-force and we have wild sex, but other times…I know you want me so much, but you take your time exploring my body, making me feel incredible, and it's amazing that you can be like that." As she talks, his fingers are playing with hers – tugging them gently, rubbing them lightly. His tiptoe on the back side and massage her knuckles. "And your hands are so large, your fingers are larger than mine…and yet you touch me in such soft ways… You take my breath away, Castle." She sighs and takes a breath as his tender fingers rub her wrist lightly. "Now I'm rambling. I guess I don't have a straight answer to your question."

He stops her with a finger to her lips. "I like everything you said. I liked hearing all of that. And I understand what you mean. Based on my appearance and reputation, I'm not someone who could be so gentle, but you know me better than anyone now, and you've experienced how tender I can be. It took you by surprise, and it still does." He slides his finger back and forth across her luscious lips, and she grabs his hand, pulling it away to hold it to her body. They both love their fingers being in contact.

He turns to kiss her ear. "You surprise me too."

She grins and says, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I could never be bored with you, Kate. I could definitely never be bored with your smokin' hot body." She giggles sexily, and he adds, "Do you have any idea how crazy I was getting while giving you the massage? Completely naked, and I was making your skin shine with oil… That's definitely an item to cross off my Kate Beckett Fantasy List."

She laughs some more, not believing what she just heard. She slides off of him and sits on her knees to face him. "Your what?"

"My fantasy list," he says, attempting to act like it's nothing major. Everyone has a fantasy list, right?

Except…his is very unique.

"Not just a fantasy list. You said your Kate Beckett Fantasy List." She scoffs, "Oh my God, Castle! How long have you had that list going?"

"Not…long," he says very unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," she remarks, totally not believing him. "Did you have it before we got together?"

He tries getting off the bed and head to the bathroom to prolong answering her, but she pulls him back down and holds him by straddling him tightly. "Answer the question," she demands, using a stare he's often seen in an interrogation room. "I may have," he stutters.

"May have? It's a simple yes or no question." When he doesn't do anything but stare back into her piercing eyes, she grabs his ear, and he yelps, "Apples, apples, apples!" She doesn't let go until he says, "Okay. Yes. I had that list going in my head before we got together. I didn't write anything down until after our first day together."

She bites her lip, holding back a grin. "How long before we got together," she inquires, arching an eyebrow.

He gulps and mutters, "After our first few cases together."

She gasps, amusement written all over her face. "Well that proves it."

"What?" He's not following her, looking dumbstruck.

"You definitely liked me first." She leans down to plant her lips firmly on his. He wraps his arms around her as they get swept away by passion. Before you know it, Round 2 is commencing with more heat than Round 1.

And of course they eventually reached the shower, aka Round 3.


End file.
